Demora Sulu
| FinalAssign=commanding officer, | Rank = captain| Insignia=file:2285_Capt_Ep_Whi.png |}} Demora Sulu was a female human Starfleet officer serving in the late 23rd and early 24th centuries. Biography Early life She was the daughter of Susan Ling and Hikaru Sulu. Born Demora Ling in late 2270, she spent her early childhood years living with her mother. When Demora was six years old, her mother died of Sakuro's disease, and she was brought to Earth, where she and her father met for the first time. Hikaru Sulu turned down an assignment as first officer of the in order to stay on Earth to raise the young girl. He formally adopted her soon after, giving her his surname. Nevertheless, the first six years not knowing her father made their relationship very difficult, even into her adulthood. Hikaru's decision to secretly join Admiral Kirk on his unauthorized mission to the Genesis Planet put a new strain on their relationship. ( , ) Aboard the Enterprise Sulu attended Starfleet Academy, and upon graduation, was assigned to the . She served as the helmsman beginning with the ship's launch. ( }}) Shortly afterwards, during a planetary survey mission, Sulu became separated from the rest of the landing party, then reappeared, nude and incoherent, and savagely attacked them. To all outward appearances, she died from a lethal phaser blast from Captain Harriman. In fact, Sulu was kidnapped by a former lover of her mother, who believed Demora was his own daughter, and replaced by an artificial (and faulty) duplicate. Hikaru Sulu, then captain of the , violated Starfleet orders to personally investigate the bizarre circumstances of her apparent death, and in the process found and rescued his daughter. This incident marked a healing of their relationship. ( ) By stardate 9856.4, six months after the Enterprise's ill-fated launch, Sulu had been promoted in rank to lieutenant junior grade, or lieutenant, and continued to serve at the helm. ( |Captain's Log: Harriman}}) In 2295 she was poisoned by the Albino while serving aboard the Enterprise-B. This poison was built in part from the Omega IV virus. Thanks to immunity to the Omega IV virus she inherited from her father, Sulu survived and recovered in a few days. However the children of the Klingons Kor, Kang, and Koloth - who were also poisoned by the Albino - were not so fortunate, dying horribly. ( ) In 2301 she was promoted to Executive Officer. Sulu took part in an undercover mission to Devron II along with Captain John Harriman, Commander "Iron Mike" Paris, and four others. This mission ended in disaster when Paris was forced to give his life to save Sulu. ( |Serpents Among the Ruins}}) By 2303, Sulu had been seeing one of the Enterprise's engineers, Vanetta Angelis, for several months, and the two of them had begun dating Aravesh ch'Vrane, one of the ship's xenobiologists. During this year, Lieutenant Commander Sulu and Captain Harriman were assigned a mission to the star by Admiral Selim Aziz of Starfleet Intelligence. ( |One Constant Star}}) In 2311, Demora was distraught over the loss of the , and while doing some research, discovered a discrepancy in Starfleet personnel files. "Iron Mike" Paris was listed as currently serving as Executive Officer of the despite the fact that she had seen him die years earlier. She brought this information to Admiral Los Tirasol Mentir who explained the true nature of the Universe trial to her and then decided to recruit her for the mission. Sulu was responsible for beaming John Harriman, Drysi Gravenor, and Elias Vaughn back to the Enterprise following the destruction of the Romulan flagship Tomed. Sulu was also close friends with Captain John Harriman and helped him cope with his father's death in 2311. She had visited Admiral John "Blackjack" Harriman earlier, urging him to make amends with his son. Harriman refused, stating that his son was weak, undisciplined, and ungrateful. Still, after his death, Demora told Harriman that his father said he loved him, telling a white lie to ease his suffering. Following the Tomed Incident, Demora Sulu was promoted to Captain of the Enterprise after John Harriman relinquished his command. ( |Serpents Among the Ruins}}) In 2315, she gave up command of the Enterprise in order to care for her terminally ill paternal grandmother, Shimizu Hana, on Sentik IV. Following Hana's death, Sulu held a desk position at Starfleet Headquarters for three months until the Enterprise returned from its most recent mission. The interim captain was offered a promotion to the admiralty, and Sulu resumed command of the Enterprise. ( ) Later life In 2344, Sulu was in command of the . That year, she sponsored a young man named Chakotay for admission to Starfleet Academy. ( ) :The ''Star Trek: Voyager episode "Tattoo" establishes that a "Captain Sulu" sponsored Chakotay's admission, though the captain is referred to as being male. "Seduced" attributes this gender confusion to a deliberate lie. However, the novel Pathways identifies Hiromi Sulu, the son of Demora, as the Captain Sulu in question. If there is a Hiromi Sulu, he would likely have been born a few years prior to the Tomed Incident (and no later than a few years after) in order to have been a captain at the time he was said to have met Chakotay.'' In 2375, an elderly Demora attended the wedding of James T. Kirk and Teilani, accompanied by a number of young grandchildren. ( ) :The existence of grandchildren confirms the existence of at least one child, strengthening the establishment of Hiromi Sulu. Appendices Appearances * * * |Serpents Among the Ruins}} * |One Constant Star}} * Connections External link * category:humans category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:starfleet personnel (24th century) category:starfleet ensigns category:starfleet helmsmen and flight controllers category:starfleet first officers category:starfleet captains category:uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) personnel Category:2270 births Category:Humans (23rd century) Category:Humans (24th century)